metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Ocelot Unit
The were an elite special-forces group of soldiers who worked in the Spetsnaz squadrons of the GRU and answered directly to Major Ocelot. They had a distinct style and attitude about them. When Ocelot made a specific cat noise, they would arrive and assume their positions. Ocelot Unit members are featured as enemies in Snake Eater, and as playable soldiers in both Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. The leading player on the Ocelot Unit squadron will have the ability to play as Ocelot himself in the following round. There are also female Ocelot Unit members, as shown in Portable Ops. Background Virtuous Mission Naked Snake first encountered the Ocelot Unit at Rassvet after rendezvousing with Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov during the Virtuous Mission. Ocelot attempted to gun down Snake for not being The Boss by using a Middle Eastern gun technique where he ejected the first bullet by hand, but Ocelot's gun, at the time a Makarov PMM, jammed unexpectedly, giving Snake an opening to tranquilize the Ocelot Unit and CQC slam Ocelot. He then escaped with Sokolov, but Sokolov was quickly recaptured by The Boss and Colonel Volgin. Operation Snake Eater Upon returning to Rassvet and meeting up with EVA, he awakened to the sounds of the approaching Ocelot Unit, once again. They storm the shed that he and EVA were in, but despite a heavy arsenal of shotguns, sniper rifles and stun grenades, Snake evaded capture and tranquilized them yet again. He was confronted by Ocelot, who now had EVA held hostage by knifepoint, but he was taken by surprise when he discovered that EVA was actually a woman. His true shock, however, came when Snake berated Ocelot for the engraved revolver he was using. Snake then proceeded to call Ocelot's bluff about the gun by making himself a target. When Ocelot tried to shoot Snake, however, he found that the gun has ran out of bullets, with Snake commenting that the revolver had less firepower than the makarov, it was merely a collector's item and was not meant to be used. This allowed EVA to escape on her motorcycle. The Ocelot Unit again accosted Snake upon his arrival at the Bolshaya Past Crevice. However, due to Ocelot's orders, they remained in the forest, blocking off Snake's only path of exit and forcing him to a gun duel with Ocelot. Regular GRU soldiers also arrived and aimed at the outside perimeter in order to ensure that no one interfered their battle. If Ocelot had become endangered at any time during the battle, the Ocelot Unit were able to fire at Snake with ease from their vantage point. Towards the end of the battle, Ocelot and Snake were discovered by The Pain, who sent swarms of his hornets to attack the two, and the Ocelot Unit were caught in the crossfire. At least two Ocelot soldiers were stung to death by The Pain's hornets, the rest fled the area to avoid the hornets, and Ocelot himself managed to evade being stung by The Pain's hornets by twirling his revolvers and killing the surrounding hornets that dared come close before he escaped. Later on, several members of the Ocelot Unit along with regular GRU troops made a joint search party to hunt down Snake after hearing that he escaped down the sewers. The unit this time had attack dogs with them as well as Ocelot leading the search party. They might have succeeded as they cut Snake's retreat off, at the top of a huge waterfall (the end of the sewer being at least fifty meters above the river below) but thanks to Ocelot's orders to put their guns down as well as Snake actually jumping off to the bottom of the waterfall, they failed. The Ocelot Unit's ultimate fate is unknown since Groznyj Grad was destroyed by a Davy Crockett missile. Optional Encounters * Upon encountering The End on the Ponizovje docks, Snake can choose to snipe him and kill him prematurely. If he chooses this option, another Ocelot Unit will take his place in the Sokrovenno forest. * If Snake doesn't remove the transmitter that Ocelot implants in his back during the torture scene, he will face yet another Ocelot Unit squadron in the forest immediately following his encounter with The Sorrow. Trivia *In the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid 3, the Ocelot Unit is literally called the "Mountain Cat Unit." See Also * Ocelot * GRU Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Military Groups